


illusion of bliss

by thnkunext



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Drama & Romance, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnkunext/pseuds/thnkunext
Summary: a lowkey brutal lucaya divorce
Relationships: Lucas Friar & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	illusion of bliss

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own gmw

When she'd said “I do” at the altar, she didn’t expect her marriage to blow up only 3 years later. She hadn’t expected that she and the person she married, who also happened to be her best friend to be sitting across from her as lawyers discussed how the two of you would like to get your affairs in order. So how the hell had they gotten here?

~

_ “Lucas, these counseling sessions aren’t going to work if you don’t try.” Maya huffs following him inside of the house. Two weeks  _ _ ago, _ _ they had decided to finally get some  _ _ professional _ _ help to work on their marriage. Lately it had become less of a relationship of equals, and more constant fighting and petty arguments. Maya had had enough, so she suggested marriage counseling. The suggestion itself had opened up an entire argument about whether they needed outside people in their business. However, reluctantly Lucas agreed. _

_ “I told you I didn’t want to do this shit anyway, Maya.” she sees him roll his eyes, before taking his coat off and hanging it in the closet. _

_ “It’s not about what you want to do, Lucas. It’s about trying to fix us. Fixing this relationship that we’ve had for years.”  _

_ “You can’t be so sure that some random stranger can fix that. They don’t even know us.”  _

_ “I’m just asking you to  _ _ try. Open _ _ up. Do what she wants us to do. Please...for me Lucas.” her eyes are pleading with him to understand.  _

_ “I’m  _ _ gonna _ _ go get some work done.” is all that is said before he walks away and into his office.  _

~Present~

He’s fiddling with his watch, and she’s practically ripping her cuticles with the constant nail biting she’s doing. They’re nervous and upset and have no idea what could have changed to fix this. To avoid the inevitable fact that this marriage hadn’t worked.

“So, you two have arranged for Ms. Hart to keep the house?” he feels the lawyer’s eyes on him, but all he can do is nod as he wonders, ‘when had she gone back to using her maiden name?’

~

_ He’s been sitting here waiting for her to get home for a good hour and a half. She said she was going out with Riley and Missy. Lately those outings had been getting more and more frequent and getting later and later in the evening. He glances at the clock on the stove, 11:54. Riley, despite being an adult was still not one to be out past 10, which is why when he called her to ask if everything was okay, he was surprised to hear that Maya hadn’t been with them at all. He takes another sip of the beer he’d been nursing for just as long as he’d been waiting for his wife to get home just as she opens the door and comes in. She’s smiling, she looks happy, happier than he had seen in months, until she sees him sitting waiting.  _

_ “ _ _ Hey... _ _ ” she closes the door behind her dropping her keys in the bowl next to the door.  _

_ “You’re back later than I expected.” his eyes travel down her form. He hadn’t seen that dress before. “New dress?”  _

_ “Yeah. I bought it a few days ago...” she gives him a small smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.  _

_ “Where were you?” he bluntly  _ _ asks _ _. He knows he probably sounds a bit harsh and accusing, but he can’t help it.  _

_ “With Riley and Missy. I told you.” he doesn’t know why she feels the need to lie. They’ve never had the type of relationship, or even friendship where it brought up the need to hide things from one another. Why start now? She slips past him and upstairs into their room, that more often than not, as of late, had mostly become her room. It was rare at this point that he was there with her. He gets up and follows her and he can feel his temper beginning to rise. Did she think he was stupid? That he wouldn’t check on her if he got worried? _

_ “I called Riley. She said you weren’t with them today.” he’s trying to keep his voice calm, and collected. _

_ “What? Now you’re checking on me? You think I can’t be trusted? God, Lucas, get a grip.”  _

_ “Maya, if there’s something that needs to be said, then just say it. I would rather not jump through hoops to find out, but if I have to I can and you know I will.”  _

_ She unzips her dress and looks at him with a miffed look upon her face and he can see the gears turning in her head. He’s either going to get yelled at, or she’ll fabricate something to make him feel bad.  _

_ “I was with Josh.” there’s a hint of a smirk on the corner of her lips, and a look in her eyes he can’t quite decipher. “We just talked. We’ve been hanging out for a few weeks.” he doesn’t know how to respond to that. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to feel, but he knows what he does feel. Anger. Complete and utter rage.  _

~Present~

She can’t recognize him anymore. He doesn’t have that same bright look in his eyes, and he won’t look at her. When she does get the  privilege of him looking, it’s for a split second and it breaks her heart  every time he looks away. 

~

_ She can’t remember the last time she and Lucas had a fight, especially not since they had been married. They had almost the perfect relationship. That was until, he showed up. Riley and Lucas had thrown a surprise party for Maya’s birthday and everything was going perfectly. The guest list, the remarkable amount of Paco’s tacos, all of her most important friends and family. Most importantly though, she’d had Lucas holding her close to him as they shared soft kisses and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.  _

_ “I love you baby. Happy birthday.” his lips peppered soft kisses along her jawline and she desperately to hide her growing smile. _

_ “Thank  _ _ you, huckleberry _ _.” she tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer to her, not bothering to care that they were most  _ _ definitely _ _ in public and amongst the company of her parents and friends. “When can we skip out of here?” a flirtatious bite of her lip and fluttering of her eyelashes is all it takes for him to get her drift and she can see his eyes darkening as he starts to think about all the  _ _ things _ _ they could be doing right now. _

_ “Soon. I promise.” and he seals it with a soft kiss. It was only beginning to get deeper when a sudden familiar voice rings out in the air. _

_ “Where’s the birthday girl?” _

_ She pulls away from the kiss and turns around to meet the man’s gaze. He doesn’t even bother to hide the fact he is blatantly checking her out and his eyes haven’t strayed from her legs, or hips, or her tits. Really any part of her other than her face. _

_ And she knows Lucas knows, because he holds her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist a little tighter and she doesn’t have to look at him to know that he’s glaring at the man who’s doing no such thing to hide his affections towards her. _

_ “Hey Josh.” she speaks softly and gives him a genuine smile. They hadn’t seen each other in quite some time. Since she told him that she was engaged to Lucas, 4 years ago. She gently wiggles her way out of Lucas’ grasp and gives him a look to say ‘it’s okay’. “It’s been a while huh?”  _

_ “It has. You look gorgeous.” and with that, he’s walking over to her and embracing her in a tight hug. She doesn’t fail to notice that his hands are a little lower than they should be, but she doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t stop it. She spends the rest of the party talking to him, and even allows him to take her home, much to Lucas’ dismay as he goes home by himself. That sparked the first argument they’d had in years. _

_ ~ _ Present~

He can’t say exactly what is was that broke them. They both had their flaws. They both had made their fair share of mistakes. So, who was to say what truly broke them? What truly ruined their relationship? If he knew, maybe it  could've been fixed.

~

_ Growing up, his mother and father had always said he needed to learn to control his anger. That one day, he was really going to let it get the best of him. He never believed them. He never thought he would get physical with anyone. Then came middle school where he was beating people up who messed with his  _ _ friends. _ _ High school, he was beating up people who even so much as looked at  _ **_ her _ ** _ the wrong way. But in the end, she was always the one to calm him down. No matter the situation. All it took was a gentle touch on his arm or a simple whisper of his name and he was back to tranquility. So how he ended up with her backed up against the wall, a hole the size of his fist in the wall next to her, and her looking at him with complete and utter fear, he had no idea. It had started out with a simple disagreement, and ended with her slapping him. He guesses that was the breaking point that caused him to lose control, but there is never an excuse as to why he would raise his hand to a woman. And especially not his wife. He sees her eyes start to well up with tears, and she gulps, but she won’t let a tear escape. He knows she’s going to hold her ground if it’s the last thing she does.  _

_ “Maya- I- I'm so sorry..” the words come out broken. Choked. He backs away from her slowly, watching as she untenses and become a bit more relaxed. “I...” he doesn’t even know what to say. What could ever be said to make up for this. She walks away from him and over to their bed, sitting on it and making eye contact. _

_ “If you ever do that again, I swear to God, I will leave and not look back.”  _ _ its _ _ not a threat, he knows it’s a promise. “You can sleep on the couch tonight.” _

~Present~

She packs up everything into her bag and glances at him before she briskly walks out of the building and to her car. She’s not in her car for more than a minute before she breaks down. A series of pained shrieks and cries of agony break through the silence. Tears streaming down her face, as the realization hit her. This was really over.

~

_ They had finally done it. She couldn’t believe it. After a year and a half of marriage and ups and downs financially, and living in her mom’s crappy old apartment, they had managed to buy their first house. They were going to start a family here. She would put her art room over there, and OH, all their future kids graduation pictures would hang here and- _

_ “Baby, can you please help me with some of the boxes?” her husband is struggling as he carries in two large boxes and she giggles at how awkward he looks stumbling in. _

_ “You could’ve brought those in one at a time.” she watches him put them down and skips into his arms. “We bought a house.” she can’t contain the smile that’s  _ _ threatening _ _ to overcome her face.  _

_ “We did. And we did it together.” a soft kiss to her forehead and she’s climbing him like a koala, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She holds him impossibly close to her. Advantages of being a whopping 5 foot tall. _

_ “We can unpack later. Let’s cuddle.” she’s grinning from ear to ear and smiles bigger when he smiles with her. _

_ “Cuddles are fun.”  _

~Present~

He had yet to find another apartment since they had called it quits. He’d only began crashing at  Zay’s yesterday. Up until then it was a house of silence between him and Maya as the slept in separate rooms and said nothing more to each other than a simple hello and goodbye. 

~

_ They had decided on a simple wedding. His parents and Shawn had put down more than enough money for it, and so most of which went towards whatever Maya wanted. It was mostly her day anyway. She was finally a bride, which meant she got what she wanted if it was the last thing he did. He was as some may call it, whipped, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. She was his heart and it was more than enough just to make her smile. It was all worth it the second she walked through those doors and down the  _ _ aisle _ _. He hadn’t been able to keep his  _ _ composure, and _ _ the second he saw her he was bursting into tears. She looked more than beautiful. There weren’t enough words to describe that moment. But aside from looks, it was confirmation that she was here, and she was ready to give him her everything. They were really getting married. Suddenly, there she was in front of him, in all her glory. Her hair curled deliberately and placed neatly over one shoulder, and much to his surprise she had gone with something a bit  _ _ more simple _ _ for the dress, but either way it was  _ _ stunning _ _ and she looked elegant. It accentuated all of her curves in all the right places, and he was  _ _ definitely _ _ going to have to send it to someone to get fixed after tonight.  _

_ “Hi...” she lets out as she looks at him. She’s doing a much better job of holding it together than he is. _

_ “Hi baby...” he sounds breathless as he looks at her, but he can’t help it. She’s completely taken his breath away. He’s surprised he remembered to say anything at all. _

~Present~

She doesn’t know what she expected after this. Whether she’d feel relieved or if she would regret it. She hadn’t accounted for the heartbreak though. Her chest was in incomprehensible pain and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Nothing made sense anymore.

~

“ _ We could do this color scheme, and these flowers?” Riley is sitting with her as they flip through wedding catalogs. Their favorite  _ _ pastime _ _ since Lucas had proposed to Maya last week.  _

_ “Riles, I told you. Simple, we just want to get married as soon as possible. We don’t care about all the material stuff.” _

_ “You only get married once, peaches.” Riley is practically pouting as she points to a centerpiece in the magazine. _

_ “ _ _....that _ _ is really pretty..” she admires what her friend is showing her. This was real. She was really planning her wedding to the one man she never thought she’d get to marry. “You think Lucas will like it?”  _

_ “I think he’ll like whatever you like. He’s whipped peaches. He’d probably wear a cowboy hat at the wedding if you asked him to.” Riley notices the  _ _ mischievous _ _ glint in her  _ _ friends _ _ eyes. “That doesn’t mean you tell him to wear a cowboy hat just because you can.” _

_ “You’re no fun.” she sticks out her tongue just as the door opens. She watches as he walks in, he’s in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, but lately, since the proposal it was almost like he had this  _ _ ethereal _ _ glow about him. He seemed to be perfect in her eyes, even more so than usual.  _

_ “Hey, I got food.” she can hear the words coming out of his mouth but all she can think about is how lucky she is that she has him. That  _ _ they _ _ have each other.  _

~Present, a few days later~

When he got a text from Maya saying they needed to talk he didn’t know what to expect. He felt excited, but all sorts of nervous at the same time. He was hoping that maybe if their marriage couldn’t be saved, maybe their friendship could.  Clearly, he was wrong as this was all she had to say.

“Your stuff is in boxes at your parents place. I wasn’t sure where you were staying and Josh helped me pack it up.” 

That was the hardest thing he’d ever heard. She was not only moving on, but she was having someone else pack up his things. Someone else who they both knew was interested in her and for all he knew, already had her.

“That’s what you wanted to say?” he’s dumbfounded. He knew it was over, but this was almost like a slap to the face. 

“Yeah...” she hasn’t looked him in the eyes the entire time, she fidgeting. 

“Yeah okay Maya.” he gets up and turns to walk out of the café, but not before looking back at her one more time to say the last words he would say to her. “I hope you’re happy. Truly, that’s all I ever want for you.” He leaves without another words spoken and his heart is left there with her, broken and left lonely.

~

** Tbh ** ** this was such a random drabble I did, I don’t even know what I was doing. But I hope you enjoy  ** ** 😊 ** ****


End file.
